Seeing
by Maryssah Maiden of Pulchritude
Summary: .:Ooh, it's such a crappy title:. Almost everyone sees things in different ways...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it****s a crappy title, I know. But bah, I****m not good with titles! Anyways, I thought of it during****Y****English class! We were supposed to be watching Channel One, but I never watch Channel One. So I wrote. It****s definitely not that good, but oh well. I wrote it, so I****m posting it. Anyways, here we go!**

**Warnings:**** AU, OOCness, Shonen-ai. You know, the usual.**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I really need to say it?**

**Summary:**** Everyone sees things in different views. Some of them just see more than others from the view they use.**

_**Seeing**_

Its hard for Demyx to deal with it. He has to deal with the fact that hes keeping something from his boyfriend, because its something important. He just wants Riku to be happy. For Riku to be happy, though, he has to be with him. Demyx knows that. He knows it and he holds his burden close to his heart because, really, its not a burden at all. Demyx loves Riku and everyone knows that.

But not everyone sees what _Axel_ sees.

_Axel sees that Demyx is creating space. He__s moving _away_ from Riku, _away_ from his love, his happiness. _His home. _He stays with Riku, though, because he really _does_ love Riku. _(Riku is Demyxs home, after all.)_ Wherever Riku is, Demyx is, and that makes them both happy. Demyx just isn__t as happy as he used to be. One day he will leave Riku, Axel knows it. His best friend will leave the one place that he _knows_ he__s safe. And Riku will be crushed. But Axel will be there to make Riku feel all better when it comes to that._

Demyx decides he will stay with Riku. Hell make it through this, he will. Maybe, hopefully, he would fall back _in_ love with Riku, instead of _just loving him_. Thats his main goal, his major hope. Its what he wants, above all else, above even being with Sora, _being with his sky_. Because, to him, Sora isnt quite as important as Riku seems to be. All of Demyxs friends know that. To them, its obvious in what they see.

But thats not what _Sora_ sees.

_Sora sees that Demyx is hurting. Demyx doesn__t want him to see it, he knows that. But Sora__s not as oblivious as everyone thinks he is. Sora cares too much about Demyx to ignore him, so he constantly watches. He watches as Demyx shies away from Riku__s touch. It__s an _(almost) _unnoticeable, subconscious reaction that no one would see unless they were paying absolute attention. _Which Sora does. _Sora sees Demyx flinch, involuntarily, when Riku smiles at him or kisses his cheek or holds his hand. Sora worries, so he watches. And he__ll be there when Demyx finally breaks._

For now, though, Demyx will stay. Hell stay with Riku until hes tired of _(faking)_ it. Until that happens, Demyx will pretend to be happy every time Riku smiles, ignoring the little piece inside of him that dies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Soo, there we go. I produce stupid, you know. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. A simple, ****A****Hey I read it and though it was stupid,****A****Hey, I liked it,**** or even just, ****A****I read it,**** would suffice. I****d appreciate it.**

**Loves much - ****Rissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokiedokie. Noow, err, second chapter, Riku's POV. Yeah.**

**Warnings: Same.**

**Discliamer: Same.**

**Summary: Everything's falling apart, but it's just his imagination.**

**- - - - - - - -**

Something's changing, he knows. He can sense it every time he's around them, or he sees Demyx in the hall. Demyx's smiles don't reach his eyes much anymore. They do when he's with Sora, but really, that's the only time. Axel was around more often, too. Even when Demyx wasn't there, Axel usually was. He can't help but notice that Demyx leaves sooner than normal. He silently wonders if he did something wrong.

He sees things differently than most people. Like, he sees that Larxene and Marluxia don't' really love each other as much as they claim to. He also sees that, no matter how much Zexion and Roxas claim to hate each other, it's untrue. All of their fist fights, all of their name calling, all of their glares-all of them are lies. Roxas and Zexion will probably end up spending the rest of their lives after high school together.

But, back to the others. Riku sees Sora watching them more often than not. If Riku didn't know any better-which he does-he would say that Sora was waiting to make his move. That was crazy talk, though, so he pushed it out of his mind. With Axel, however, it was _much_ more believable. But, who was Axel waiting to make his move on? Surely not him. But he was Demyx's best friend, so…why?

Riku notices his reactions. Demyx is shying away from him. It's almost imperceptible. _Almost._ But when he smiles at Demyx, he can see something in his eyes change. It hurts him to think it, but maybe Demyx doesn't love him any more? But, if that were the truth, wouldn't Demyx have left him already? Yes, he would have. It was all so confusing him, and from what he saw, the end result would be not-so-good.

So he pushed all of it out of his mind. He decided that the flinches and cracked smiles were all just a part of his imagination. Axel's small touches and not-quite-innocent smiles weren't really there. Sora didn't let his hand linger a few seconds too long on Demyx's arm or back. And he really didn't' see his whole life falling apart before his eyes.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Riiight, well. Yeah, here it is. Review, 'kay? And you will get much love from me.**

**--Rissa.**


End file.
